falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adding maps
http://www.coljack.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk/fallout/ By ColJack Adding Maps. First off you will need the city patch which removes the city limit. 1. put your map in the fallout2\data\maps directory ( editor should do it automatically but if it's not your map then put it here.. ) 2. unpack the master.dat file to fallout2\data directory.. using datmanlite or other suitable utility. ( so you would end up with all files from the dat in their sub directories in ..\data ie fallout2\data\art and so on..) If you are using the official patch also, you need to unpack the patch000.dat after you unpack the master.dat and let it overwrite any files it wants, then re-name / delete the patch000.dat before doing the following.. ( The reason for deleting / renaming the patch000.dat is that it overrides the files in the data directory. ) 3. open the file called maps.txt which is found in fallout2\data\data ( if you unpacked it correctly..) 4. scroll to the end of the list and copy / paste one of the entry blocks at the end.. so you would end up with.. 150 lookup_name=Bess Dead map_name=rndbess music=07desert saved=No 150 lookup_name=Bess Dead map_name=rndbess music=07desert saved=No 5. re-number the entry block you just pasted as the next in the list (ie 151 ) 6. change the name after map_name= to the name of your map.. 7. set any music you want in the music= line.. ( see other entries for examples of what music you can use.. ) 8. change saved=No to saved=Yes ( this makes the game save the status of the map when you ave the game.. so you can drop things and not lose them.. )( i think.. i may be wrong... ) 9. The lookup_name is what the city.txt file references the map with. so you would end up with.. 150 lookup_name=Bess Dead map_name=rndbess music=07desert saved=No 151 lookup_name=YourMap_Entrance map_name=yourmap music=07desert saved=Yes The "YourMap_Entrance" is just an identifying name for the map. "yourmap" is the actual name of the map file 10. save the file ( duh!! ) 11. open the file called city.txt. This is where the map is put on the worldmap, and set the "town map" art that comes up for you to choose a shortcut to a part of the town when you enter the map from the worldmap.. 12. scroll to the end and copy / paste the last entry again.. so you would have.. 48 area_name=Reno Stables world_pos=953,882 start_state=Off ;lock_state=on size=Small townmap_art_idx=-1 townmap_label_art_idx=-1 entrance_0=On,130,410,New Reno Stables,-1,-1,0 48 area_name=Reno Stables world_pos=953,882 start_state=Off ;lock_state=on size=Small townmap_art_idx=-1 townmap_label_art_idx=-1 entrance_0=On,130,410,New Reno Stables,-1,-1,0 13. change the area number to the next in the sequence ( so in the example it would be Area 49. 14. set the co-ordinates of where you want the town to show up on the map in the line world_pos= ( but read the rest to make sure you don't overlap any existing towns... ) 15. set the start_state to on ( so it shows on the worldmap.. ) 16. set the size= to whatever size circle you want.. 17. the townmap_art_idx= should be left as -1 ( for none.. it references an external txt file to look up the name of the townmap artwork.. ) as should the townmap_lable_art_idx= 18. The line "entrance_0=..." sets whether the location in the town is available or not, the location of the triangle on the townmap ( x,y coordinates ),the map to go to when the triangle is clicked, elevation, destination hex, and rotation on the map.( in that order. ) 19. Substitite xxx,xxx with the worldmap co-ordinates, and YourMap_Entrance with whatever you put for the lookup_name in the maps.txt file. so you would get.. 48 area_name=Reno Stables world_pos=953,882 start_state=Off ;lock_state=on size=Small townmap_art_idx=-1 townmap_label_art_idx=-1 entrance_0=On,130,410,New Reno Stables,-1,-1,0 49 area_name=yourmap area name world_pos=xxx,xxx ;( your town position on the worlmap ) start_state=On ;lock_state=on size=Small townmap_art_idx=-1 townmap_label_art_idx=-1 entrance_0=On,130,410,YourMap_Entrance,-1,-1,0 you can have extra "entrance_x=" in each area for as many maps as make up the town, just add them after entrance_0, and sequentially number them. Look at the other areas in the file for examples. "yourmap area name" is the name of the town , city, or area that you want your map to be part of. Making start_state as On makes the town visible on the worldmap. Some scripts change this state so that the towns show up only as people tell you of them or take you there, such as Golgotha or the Sierra Army Depot. I'll break down the line "entrance_0=On,130,410,YourMap_Entrance,-1,-1,0" to try to explain it better. entrance_0 - the first entrance point to your town On - states that this entrance is "on", ie it can be used picked from the town picture you get when entering a town 130, 410 - the coordinates in x,y format of the triangle that appears on the town picture to indicate this entrance YourMap_Entrance - the identifying name for the map you should be taken to when clicking the triangle ( as set in the maps.txt above.. ) -1,-1,0 - the destination elevation, hex, and rotation to place the player on when entering the map ( -1 for the map defaults ) 20. save the file ( duh!! ) 21. open the file maps.msg ( found in \fallout2\data\text\english\game ) and scroll to the end.. 22. copy / paste the last line.. so you would get.. {1540}{}{Guardian of Forever} {1541}{}{Toxic Waste Dump} {1542}{}{Pariahs} {1543}{}{Mad Brahmin} {1544}{}{Caravan} {1545}{}{Vault 13} {1546}{}{Fake Vault 13} {1547}{}{Random Encounter} {1548}{}{Stables} {1548}{}{Stables} 23. re-number the line you just pasted to the next number and change the label to your town label.. {1540}{}{Guardian of Forever} {1541}{}{Toxic Waste Dump} {1542}{}{Pariahs} {1543}{}{Mad Brahmin} {1544}{}{Caravan} {1545}{}{Vault 13} {1546}{}{Fake Vault 13} {1547}{}{Random Encounter} {1548}{}{Stables} {1549}{}{My Cool Map} 24. find the last entry before the 1500's start and copy / paste it below itself.. # 148. Shi Temple {644}{}{Shi Temple} {645}{}{Shi Temple} {646}{}{Shi Temple} # 149. In Game Movie {647}{}{Desert} {648}{}{Desert} {649}{}{Desert} # 150. RndBess {650}{}{Desert} {651}{}{Desert} {652}{}{Desert} # 150. RndBess {650}{}{Desert} {651}{}{Desert} {652}{}{Desert} # # Short City names # {1500}{}{Arroyo} {1501}{}{Den} {1502}{}{Klamath} {1503}{}{Modoc} {1504}{}{Vault City} {1505}{}{Gecko} {1506}{}{Broken Hills} 25. re-number the entry you just pasted to the next number/s ( as shown below.. easy to figure out.. ) and change the name to your map name... # 148. Shi Temple {644}{}{Shi Temple} {645}{}{Shi Temple} {646}{}{Shi Temple} # 149. In Game Movie {647}{}{Desert} {648}{}{Desert} {649}{}{Desert} # 150. RndBess {650}{}{Desert} {651}{}{Desert} {652}{}{Desert} # 151. yourmap {653}{}{Desert} {654}{}{Desert} {655}{}{Desert} # # Short City names # {1500}{}{Arroyo} {1501}{}{Den} {1502}{}{Klamath} {1503}{}{Modoc} {1504}{}{Vault City} {1505}{}{Gecko} {1506}{}{Broken Hills} 151. yourmap - the name of the map file 653 - name to display for elevation 0 of your map ( mapper level 1 ) 654 - name to display for elevation 1 of your map ( mapper level 2 ) 655 - name to display for elevation 2 of your map ( mapper level 3 ) so you might have a map with a church with a basement so 653 would be "church" and 654 would be "basement" etc.... 26. save the file ( duh!! ) as i said at the beginning, you need to have the city patch to remove the city limit.. Category:Fallout 2 tutorials - mapping